


Mi Flor de Loto

by Ame8910



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Doncel, F/M, India, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame8910/pseuds/Ame8910
Summary: Levi, llamado el soldado más fuerte, decide tomar unas largas vacaciones y hacer un contrato con su proveedor de Té. ¿Pero que le pasara, cuando encuentra a un joven de ojos esmeralda, que le da la vuelta a su mundo con una sola sonrisa? [Riren/ ¿One Shot?/ Mpreg]
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, riren
Kudos: 6





	Mi Flor de Loto

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el evento Geburstag (Feliz cumpleaños Eren)
> 
> Por favor no lo comparen con el de Eres mi flor de loto, este nació para ese evento y después de pensarlo demasiado y buscar la mejor manera de desarrollar un long fic. Hanji sale en este fic y puede que en el otro no lo haga.
> 
> Gracias a mi linda beta por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y corregirlo -la abraza y la besa-

Había cosas que solían molestarle, unos cuantos ejemplos que su escritorio no está limpio, que sus subordinados se la pasaran gritando y que su jefe le dejara todo su trabajo a él; eso lo molestaba y podía vivir con ello, pero algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas era que su te no esté a la hora que él lo pide.

\- ¡Malditos sean todos, hijos de puta! Donde mierda esta mi te – grito con tanta fuerza que todos en la basa militar, temblaban – Si ninguno se atreve a contestarme, le mandare bajar las pelotas, ahora...

\- ¡Levicienta! No asustes a los muchachos, él te que sueles tomar no ha sido enviado desde la India, aparentemente nuestros socios, están presentando a su hija en el matrimonio y deben estar ocupados, llamaron pidiendo disculpas.

\- Me importa una mierda, ellos saben que soy exigente con los temas de asociaciones.

\- Levi, no podemos hacer nada, los padres del novio exigen que el matrimonio sea lo más pronto posible y ellos deben aceptar los acuerdos ya que son los padres de la mujer.

Lo vio fruncir su entrecejo y temió por su vida, pues sabía que su enano amigo moría por ese Te, lo vio retirarse y se relajó, sabía que nadie moriría ese día.

El azabache estaba lleno de ira, todo su puto trabajo lo mataba y no podía tomar su te, ¿Qué mierda era eso de una boda lo más pronto posible?

Sin importarle todo el trabajo, fue a investigar y encontró que en la India se arreglaban los matrimonios desde antes de nacer los hijos, solo necesitaban saber que sexo eran y que beneficios traería esa alianza.

\- De verdad somos de mundos diferentes – se dijo al terminar de leer, se sorprendía que en pleno siglo XXII, continuaran con esas tradiciones-

Tomo los documentos en físico y empezó a leerlos, solo tenía que decirle a Erwin cuales se aprobaban y cuáles no, pero moría por un descanso y no sería mala idea ir hasta la India y conocerla, siempre le había parecido fascinante, llena de misterios, completamente diferente a su Francia.

Al terminar, fue hasta el despacho de su superior, sin pedir permiso para entrar, dejo los documentos sobre ese mueble de caoba y vio al rubio en una situación bastante comprometedora con su asistente Armin.

\- Así que mientras yo trabajo como un puto día y noche haciendo tu trabajo, tu estas teniendo sexo salvaje con tu nuevo e inteligente asistente.

Vio la cara de sorpresa de ambos y eso le fascinaba, con eso podía chantajearlo y conseguir lo que quería.

\- Levi, espera no es lo que crees.

\- Explícate.

\- Bueno como sabrás, ya no es extraño que los hombres puedan tener hijos, así que me case con Armin hace un par de meses, no comentes nada en la base. – los rubios vieron esa media sonrisa llena de satisfacción, haciéndoles erizar su piel –

\- Que interesante, bueno ahora mis demandas, quiero unas muy largas vacaciones, la mitad de mi viaje lo pagaras tú, quiero que llames a la familia Jeager en India y cuadres una reunión, quiero hacer negocios con ellos y por ultimo quiero el mejor hotel, espero mis pasajes para mañana.

No espero la respuesta y salió del despacho, Armin y Erwin solo asentían a todo, porque, aunque él era el jefe, Levi podía poner a toda su legión en su contra.

Armin se dedicó a cuadrar todo lo que el azabache pedía, consiguió el mejor hotel el Umaid Bhawan Palace Jodhpur, suite presidencial y lógicamente transfirió el dinero del viaje a la cuenta personal, pidió la cita con la familia, la cual estaba encantada de recibir al mejor soldado de Francia y su mayor comprador de su producto estrella.

Los pasajes estaban a primera hora en la casa de Levi, sus maletas estaban en la puerta y el con su metro ochenta, esperando su transporte al aeropuerto.

El jet privado de Erwin lo esperaba y los pasajes solo eran una carta informando que el seria su único y más importante pasajero.

Se acomodó en esas cómodas sillas y se relajó, como hacía años no hacía.

*w*

Unos ojos esmeraldas, veían desde la habitación contraria, como su hermana había sido entregada en matrimonio, sus hermosos ojos brillaban al ver esos colores que la rodeaban, las joyas que adornaban su hermoso cuerpo, el bindi, ahora estaba en todo el centro de su frente y sus sellos tatuados en su cuerpo, todo a esos ojos era hermoso.

Corrió hacia su casa, estaba cansado de ser tan perfecto en todas las artes posibles, pero tan imperfecto en su cuerpo.

No nació mujer, pero tenía el don de concebir, así que sus padres desde que se enteraron de su condición, lo empezaron a vestir como mujer, pero nadie quería desposarlo pues era un pecado y una burla del dios Siva*.

Sus padres no se avergonzaban de él, pero él se odiaba, porque sabía que nadie lo amaría por lo que era.

Mientras corría por las ajetreadas calles, choco y su cuerpo fue a dar al suelo. Vio una mano blanca estar frente a él, la cual tomo sin pensarlo y al alzar sus ojos vio al hombre más hermoso que jamás se había permitido ver.

Sus ojos eran grises con un toque azul, piel blanca, labios finos, cabello azabache con corte militar y esa mirada fría como la noche.

\- Pido disculpas si lo he lastimado, estaba distraído con la arquitectura – esa voz aterciopelada, hizo que su piel se estremeciera –

\- No debe disculparse es mi culpa por no ir viendo por donde iba, soy yo quien pide disculpas – se inclinó un poco, demostrando que estaba apenado, cuando sintió esas manos posarse en sus mejillas –

\- Unos ojos tan hermosos no deberían ser distorsionados con un enrojecimiento por las lágrimas – empezó a retirar esas perlas que habían caído del rostro – ¿puedo pedir tu ayuda?

\- Por supuesto, ¿dígame caballero en que puedo servirle?

\- Acabo de llegar y necesito llegar a este sitio – le mostró el nombre del hotel y las indicaciones, cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa en los labios –

\- Señor, estas indicaciones están mal, sígame por favor lo llevare hasta el hotel.

*w*

Encontrase con ese joven, había sido una bendición, llevaba 20 minutos caminando y quería llegar a darse un baño.

En el recorrido, le mostro y explico porque las vacas tenían permitido estar en la ciudad, porque al entrar a un establecimiento, la familia la tocaba y oraba, todo eso porque para ellos ese animal era sagrado.

Le encantaba como movía sus manos, su cabeza y la elegancia con la que se desplazaba. Como hacia mover sus brazaletes de oro, todo lo tenía cautivado.

Pero noto que la gente se le apartaba y eso lo estaba enfureciendo.

\- Señor aquí está el hotel, por favor descanse ha sido un placer conocerlo.

Y antes de poder preguntarle el nombre, sintió una mano sujetarlo del hombre y llamarlo con más respeto del que se imaginó.

\- Señor Ackerman, no debía acercarse a ese ser, podría contaminarlo con su impureza, los dioses han jugado y se han burlado de él.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Ese ser tiene la capacidad de concebir, no sé cómo sus padres lo mantienen con vida, pero eso no importa el Señor Erwin ha llamado, su habitación esta por aquí.

Levi quería golpearlo y sacarle las pelotas por la boca, pues no era ningún problema o pecado que un hombre en estos tiempos pudiera concebir.

Subió al ascensor con esa odiosa persona y al llegar a su habitación lo hizo marcharse con un simple –"lárgate"-.  
De su cabeza no podía sacarse a esa persona, pero debía descansar mañana se reuniría con su socio y debía verse más que presentable, y en menos de lo que pensó Morfeo tomo posesión de sus sueños.

*w*

Se arregló lo mejor que podía, tomo su desayuno que constaba de un café oscuro y solo por probar el pan de la región y para su sorpresa no fue desagradable.

El auto que lo llevaría a la casa de lo Jeager estaba esperándolo, así que se dejó llevar y en su recorrido vio el Taj Mahal, estaba fascinado, podría vivir en ese lugar si las calles no fueran una mierda.

La casa era hermosa, a simple vista se veía que tenía tres pisos, sus colores eran planos, pero eso no le quitaba la elegancia, tenía una combinación entre verde, magenta, café y el fondo era beige, con los colores se formaban diferentes formas, entre plantas, dioses y flores de loto. La puerta principal era amplia y al entrar, era tan hermosa que le daría envidia a cualquiera, su casa no era ni la mitad de esta, los muebles estaban fabricados en la mejor madera, piso de mármol, etc.

Una hermosa mujer se acercó a él, juntando sus manos e inclinándose un poco pronuncio un hermoso –"Namaste"-

El azabache hizo el mismo gesto y la mujer sonrió.

\- ¿Sabe de la cultura hindú?

\- Se hablarlo y algunas expresiones corporales –

\- Me llamo Carla Jeager, soy la señora de la casa, mi esposo me dijo que pida recorrer nuestro hogar mientras él llega, estaré preparando el almuerzo.

\- Gracias, si no les molesta, conoceré la casa.

Vio un leve movimiento de las manos, ahí entendió que podía hacerlo.

Empezó a caminar por la sala, toda la vajilla era de la más fina que había visto, la casa estaba impecable, salió al patio y este era un paraíso, rosas, jazmines, entre otras flores adornaban tal escenario, un lago con flores de loto de los 5 colores lo adornaban, pero una figura, envuelta en un Sari magenta con dorado, sus ojos no se apartaron de tan majestuosos pasos.

La música y ese cuerpo que danzaba a su compas lo estaban hipnotizando, esas manos lo llamaban, su mente le pedía tocarlas y tocar todo ese cuerpo.

Al estar más cerca, detallo cada parte y pudo afirmar que era el mismo joven del día anterior, sus ojos volvían a tener esas perlas llamadas lagrimas que adornaban con perfección ese rostro angelical.

Estaba a punto de acercarse, cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Es mejor que lo dejes, no ha tenía un buen día – afirmo Carla – Mi pobre hijo, es maltratado por todos, me piden diariamente que lo sacrifique a nuestra diosa Ganesha*, para que nuestras esperanzas crezcan más, pero él es hermoso, no puedo hacerlo.

\- En Francia, es normal ver a hombres tener a bebes, deben sentirse agradecidos.

\- Lo hacemos señor Ackerman, pero somos dos mundos diferentes, espere aquí por favor.

La vio acercarse al joven, este se detuvo y se lanzó a sus brazos, los sollozos eran fuertes y estaban llenos de agonía y tristeza.

\- No puedo más madre, me lanzare al Ganges* y mi espíritu descansara.

\- Mi bebe, te cuidare, no dejare que te dañen.

\- Jean, dice que soy un pecado, que los dioses se burlan de nuestra familia por mi culpa, no quiero que sufran.

\- Y no lo harán – afirmo el azabache llamando la atención de ambos – Vine a hacer un contrato que beneficiara a tu familia, estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea porque semanalmente, llegue la planta de té a Francia.

Vio como el castaño lo observaba, su mirada se había iluminado y esa hermosa sonrisa que le había mostrado, hizo presencia.

Antes de que cualquier palabra de agradecimiento fuera expresada el señor de la casa hizo presencia.

La familia se dirigió al comedor principal, presento a su hijo diciendo que era la joya de su hogar, el precioso Eren y su esposa como la flor que cuidaba de ellos,

Levi les propuso, hacer una empresa entre ambos y el pode llevar a Francia las diferentes plantas de té que ellos producían, les dijo que estaba pensando en dejar la milicia, pues desde sus 15 años estaba con ellos.

El señor Jeager estaba fascinado con esa idea, quería expandir sus productos a Francia y aunque en esa época el comercio era de manera más rápida, India se había quedado en sus creencias pasadas, así que abrirse y permitirle a su familia crecer, le reconfortaba.

Una joven hizo presencia en la casa, saludo respetuosamente, pero el azabache se dio cuenta que el castaño se tensaba con la visita.

\- Levi, déjeme presentarle a mi hija menor, Mikasa, acaba de contraer matrimonio con Jean, ahora ella vive con su nueva familia.

\- Un placer – se levantó de su asiento, dejando a la peli ceniza boquiabierto – Soy Levi Ackerman general de las fuerzas armadas de Francia.

\- ¿Puedo retirarme padre?

\- ¿Por qué Eren?, si estamos en familia

\- A Jean no le agrada tenerme cerca, dice que traeré desgracia a su hogar.

La mirada del señor Jeager se volvió comprensiva y bajo su cabeza entendiendo a la perfección las palabras de su amado hijo.

\- Me gustaría que Eren se quede, me agrada su presencia y si es posible que me deje llevarlo esta noche a cenar conmigo, así agradeceré su amabilidad del día de ayer.

La expresión volvió al rostro de la familia, vio a Eren sonrojarse y eso lo cautivo más.

\- También me gustaría verlo bailar, considero que lo hace increíble.

\- ¿Sabe que, si está cerca de alguien como él, la desgracia puede caer sobre usted? – afirmo Jean con una cara de asco hacia el castaño-

\- La desgracia puede caer en cualquier mierda del mundo y conozco a alguien que se le parece. Mi desgracia es conocer a gente con pensamientos como los tuyo mocoso idiota. En Francia, tener a un hombre que pueda darte una familia se le llama bendición – lo dijo con tanta seriedad que asusto a todos los presentes, menos a un ojo esmeralda que lo observaba con adoración –

El almuerzo término de la mejor manera, con la firma de ambas partes, permitiendo la exportación de ese producto que satisfacía al azabache.

*w*

Nunca se imaginó que cumpliera con la propuesta que le había hecho, a la hora de regresar al hotel Levi, tomo su mano y lo llevo a su lado hasta el auto.

Pidió permiso para que llegara tarde y sin dudarlo ambos padres lo permitieron y con un comentario que lo hizo sonrojar en todo el trayecto no pudo entablar una conversación.

\- No pensé que tus padres dirían algo así – dijo el azabache, sacando a Eren de sus pensamientos-

\- Yo tampoco, fue vergonzoso, lo lamento demasiado señor. – lo vio colocar una media sonrisa, bastante sensual, eso le permitió continuar con la conversación – ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

\- Claro, solo espera que lleguemos a la habitación

Se bajaron del auto, Eren estaba asombrado con la belleza del lugar, nunca le permitirían entrar a un lugar así el solo, vio como el guardia se acercaba a él para sacarlo, pero unas fuertes manos lo sujetaron.

\- Viene conmigo, que me lleven a la habitación los mejores platos y bebidas

Exigió el azabache, todos los presentes se asustaron con tal fuerza y seriedad con la que hablo, el generaba respeto con cada palabra, con cada expresión y su seriedad intimidaba a cualquiera.

Al llegar a la habitación se maravilló, era muy elegante y lleno de lujos, como si fuera su casa.

Vio como tomaba posesión de una de las sillas, su expresión le llamaba la atención, no era una persona que dudara en decir lo que pensaba y su elegancia y porte lo cautivaban, no lo miraba con desprecio o asco, era todo lo contrario.

Un sonido bastante fuerte hizo presencia, poniendo a Eren algo nervioso, escucho a su compañero fruncir más el señor y perder el televisor.

\- ¡Leviciento! Amor de mis amores, vida de mi vida tu que...

\- Déjate de estupideces, cuatro ojos de mierda y dime ¿Qué carajos quieres?

\- Eres un aguafiestas, quiero que me traigas un hermoso sari color verde esmeralda.

\- No

\- Pero lo quiero, enano, mi existencia lo necesita, además es para mi boda.

\- Lo pensare – y colgó, el castaño se sorprendió con la forma en que trataba a la mujer –

Se fue acercando lentamente, quería estar más cerca, quería sentir su perfume, algo lo atraía, como si fuera un imán.

\- ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen sus manos y pies tatuados? – vio como lo invitaba a que se sentara a su lado –

\- Es un símbolo de unión entre las familias, el esposo es quien hace las figuras, una noche antes de la boda, después la novia no puede hacer ningún oficio, así el color queda en la piel.

\- ¿Qué tipo de formas hacen?

\- Casi siempre son formas orgánicas, flores, hojas, etc.

\- ¿Qué formas te gustaría que te hicieran?

Sus ojos se abrieron, estaba sorprendido, nadie ni siquiera sus padres le habían preguntado y ver como Levi le sostenía la mirada, lo hacía sentir en verdad especial.

\- Honestamente, nunca lo he pensado, creo que me quedare solo el resto de mi vida.

Esas pálidas manos, se posaron en sus mejillas, sintió la respiración golpear su rostro y eso lo estaba matando, de verdad él tenía algo que le gustaba.

\- Yo te dibujaría hermosas flores de loto, conectadas por figuras que representen el aire y el agua, te marcaria con pétalos y te adornaría con las mejores joyas.

Sus ojos brillaban con fervor, se sentía en un paraíso, donde el viento susurraba y sonaba con esa voz aterciopelada y sentía como si su estómago, estuviera inundado con mariposas que exigían salir.

La puerta se abrió, él se sorprendió, pero el azabache no lo soltó, la expresión del ayudante era de asco, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

\- Si no te gusta lo que ves, es mejor que te largues, porque si vuelvo a ver esa expresión te sacare la lengua y te la coseré a los labios.

El joven se asustó, así que se retiró lo más pronto posible.

El azabache se levantó, fue por el carro de los alimentos y lo acerco, se sentía miserable, pues el jamás seria aceptado.

\- Tenías una pregunta, hazla – exigió, mientras colocaba el plato en sus manos –

\- Oh, cierto, ¿señor está casado?

\- No

\- ¿Porque?

\- Desde joven, me dedique a ser el mejor soldado, quería ayudar a mi madre, perdí cualquier interés cuando murió de cáncer, me dedique de corazón y saque todo tipo de deseo de mi cuerpo, me negué a sentir.

Ambos empezaron a comer, Eren estaba impresionado, nunca había escuchado algo como eso y le fascinaba más.

\- Tú, ¿deseas casarte?

\- Me gustaría, pero es difícil para alguien como yo, cuando era joven quería casarme con una amiga se llama Sasha, pero después de enterarnos de mis problemas fisiológicos, empecé a temerle, mis padres tomaron la decisión de buscarme un candidato hombre, ya que, aunque puedo crear vida en mi interior, me es imposible dar vida en el cuerpo de otra mujer.

\- Que interesante, el esposo de mi jefe es igual, y el idiota se la pasa teniendo relaciones en cada esquina del cuartel, un día estuve a punto de córteselo.

Escucho una dulce risa y esa expresión era perfecta, todo el combinaba a la perfección.

\- Mocoso, ¿me acompañarías a comprar el sari de mi estúpida compañera?

\- Creí que no lo haría

\- Llego a Francia sin esa mierda, y la loca estará todo el día llorando y gritando en mi oído y eso ocasionaría que la mate antes de su boda.

\- Será para mí todo un placer acompañarlo señor.

\- Deja de tratarme como señor, mocoso idiota, llámame Levi.

Vio cómo su cabeza se movía lentamente, eran movimientos sensuales y sabía que eso era su aprobación.

Tener que dejar el hotel fue una tortura, le agradaba está a su lado.

Al llegar a su casa, Carla lo esperaba con una sonrisa inmensa.

Le conto todo, como lo había defendido todo el tiempo, la cena, la conversación, su toque, su olor, como lo hacía sentir y le pidió que lo dejara quedarse en la casa.

Carla corrió hacia su habitación y tenía pensado rogar por el pedido de su hijo, pero a su esposo le pareció increíble la idea; Grisha, le dijo que Levi le agradaba como posible esposo de su hijo, pues era de carácter y estaba completamente seguro que lo haría feliz.

*w*

El señor Grisha a primera hora estaba en el hotel, agradecía haber cuidado a su hijo y darle una velada que lo hizo sonreír como nunca.

Levi solo le afirmaba que tenía un hijo increíble y amable, no pudo negarse cuando le insistió en quedarse en su hogar, tomo sus cosas y se marchó con su nuevo socio.

Decirle a Erwin que quería dejar el ejército fue una pelea bastante intensa, el aseguraba que necesitaba al soldado más fuerte y él le recriminaba su dedicación desde hacía años.

Al final el azabache gano, le afirmo que le ayudaría cuando fuera una emergencia.

Llegar a la casa y ver la bienvenida que le dieron lo dejo con la boca abierta, la música estaba un poco más alta de lo normal, los alimentos eran deliciosos, estaba lleno de aromas agradables y su amado te estaba presente en la mesa, podía morir feliz.

Pero un detalle lo estaba atormentando, ¿Dónde mierdas esta Eren?, moría por verlo, además que habían quedado en salir a buscar el vestido de Hanji.

\- Cariño, Eren está tardando – dijo su madre con un tono de preocupación –

\- Dijo que iría a visitar a Mikasa, necesitaba pedirle ayuda ....

Un golpe fuerte en la puerta principal y unos pasos se hicieron presentes, atravesó la sala sin saludar, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Levi, las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza y desapareció en las escaleras y otro golpe finalizo la angustia de la casa.

La mujer del día anterior entro y estaba a punto de subir cuando su padre la detuvo.

\- Dime que le pasa a mi hijo – exigió y su mirada estaba llena de rabia-

\- Fue a casa para que le ayudara a comprar un bindi – vio la mirada más seria de sus padres, ambos estaban de mal humor-

\- Te negaste, ¿verdad?

El silencio se hizo presente, Carla empezó a llorar, sus manos se movían con elegancia y desesperación, en ese momento Levi se levantó y subió.

Golpeo la hermosa puerta que sabía de antemano era la habitación del joven, al no escuchar respuesta hablo.

\- Oye mocoso llorón, vas a cumplir tu promesa o debo irme solo.

Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrió, pero lo que vio lo asusto, vio a su flor de loto, con traje de hombre, los hermosos saris que le había visto puestos no adornaban su hermosa piel, una sonrisa forzada se formó en los labios.

\- La cumpliré, vamos Levi, vi un sitio con unos colores como los que desea su amiga.

Lo vio salir de su habitación y con un fuerte agarre en su brazo lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con el mocoso llorón, de hermosas sonrisas?

Vio que sus labios se abrían y un grito hizo cerrarlos.

Carla corrió hacia su hijo, lo beso y lo abrazo, las palabras entre ellos sobraban.

\- Te sigues viendo hermoso – afirmo con una sonrisa – Ganesha debe sentirse orgullosa de ti, ¿quieres que cambiemos tu armario para tu cumpleaños?

\- Si madre gracias, llevare a Levi a hacer unas compras.

El azabache solo lo siguió, estaba irritado, las personas que pasaban a su lado se alejaban, estaban más que intimidadas y eso a él le importaba un carajo.

Pasaron por varias tiendas y lógicamente el castaño no entro; en una de las tiendas vio un sari de ceda color magenta, con pequeñas flores de loto doradas adornándolo, no dudo en comprarlo lo mando envolver en el papel más hermoso.

Caminaron por lugares históricos, Eren le explicaba todo lo que él le preguntaba, vieron una de las danzas y para el azabache fue impresionante, los movimientos eran elegantes, fuertes, hermosos y carismáticos, la sensualidad de las mujeres desbordaba atracción.

\- ¿Sabes bailar como ellas?

\- Sí, mi madre me enseño, al principio fue difícil, ahora dice ella que tengo la capacidad que una bailarina profesional.

Esa sonrisa estaba apagada y eso lo estaba mortificando.

\- ¿Cuándo cumples mocoso?

\- El 30 de marzo, quedan 15 días.

Levi no dijo nada más, vio un puesto de joyas, y vio el bindi más hermoso, no era rojo o vino tinto, era esmeralda –"es perfecto para él"- pensó.

*w*

Los días fueron pasando y salir con Levi calmaba el afligido corazón del castaño, la visita constante de su hermana y esposo lo aturdían.

Y cuando los dejaron solos, el idiota de Jean no dudo un segundo en fastidiarlo.

\- Si has tomado la decisión de ser hombre córtate el cabello, te ves más desagradable de lo que eres.

El castaño no le contesto, estaba consternado y agotado mental y físicamente, solo salió de la cocina y en el recorrido encontró unas tijeras, las llevo con él y fue hasta el pozo.

Vio su reflejo y solo tu hermoso cabello, lo sujeto lo más alto que pudo y estaba a punto de cerrar las tijeras cuando unas frías manos lo detuvieron.

\- No lo hagas, es hermoso, combina con tu perfección

\- Levi, somos de mundos diferentes, no puedo seguir llevándolo así, cuando ya tomé esta decisión, dejare que sigan señalando a mis padres, que mi hermana se sienta avergonzada con lo que soy.

Esas frías manos se posaron en sus acarameladas mejillas, se fue acercando y coloco sus labios pálidos sobre esos carnosos.

El beso fue suave pero lleno de emociones, un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo, sube sus brazos y los coloca alrededor del cuello del azabache, no quiere separarse, muere por seguir sintiéndolo, eso hombre serio y frio destruyo esa muralla que había forjado en su corazón.

Lo amaba, podía cambiar de parecer si solo él le pidiera estar a su lado.

El beso se rompió y tenía miedo de lo que podía venir, esas manos lo soltaron, no quería abrir sus ojos, pero una sensación en su frente se hizo presente, fue rápida, así que le devolvió la mirada.

Lo vio señalarle el pozo y cuando lo hizo ahí lo vio en su frente un hermoso bindi del mismo color que sus ojos adornaba su frente.

\- En estos días he hablado con tus padres y les propuse que me dejaran tenerte como mi esposa, quiero llevarte a Francia y formar una familia.

Esas esmeraldas lo voltearon a ver, mostraban incredulidad y miedo.

\- ¿Que...que ... han dicho? – pregunto entre sollozos –

\- Lo han permitido, pero solo si tu aceptas. La boda estaría para el 30 de marzo, he estado practicando para hacerte los Mehni*.

Y después de una semana y media llena de sonrisas falsas, la belleza apareció, era una sonrisa real, llena de confianza y amor.

\- Yo acepto estar a tu lado.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, se besaron con más necesidad, solo habían pasado unas semanas juntas, pero la conexión fue instantánea.

La noche anterior a la boda, Levi con maestría, empezó a teñir con Henna*, un sol fue hecho en sus manos, en los pies flores de loto, en su frente hermosos pétalos.

El bindi fue retirado y su futuro esposo se marchó.

Eren se recostó y a su mente regresaron los momentos llenos de felicidad que ese extranjero le había dado.

Esas salidas, las cenas, los pequeños regalos y sobre todo las pocas sonrisas que le había mostrado, sabía que era un hombre que no expresaba nada en su rostro, pero sus ojos demostraban todo, le encantaba perderse en ellos.

Podía conocer su mundo en un par de días, abrirían la tienda y le podría dar hijos, tendría la familia que siempre soñó y estaba más que seguro que serían felices.

Mientras pedía a los dioses felicidad, el sueño se apodero de él.

-w-

Su madre lo despertó con un beso en la mejilla, un delicioso desayuno lleno de frutas, vio la sonrisa en los labios de su hijo y eso la motivaba más.

Bañaron a su hijo en rosas, colocaron en su piel aceite de la misma flor.

Y el momento de su vestido fue la mejor sorpresa.

Un sari en seda magenta con flores de loto doradas, un adorno para su cabeza con diamantes y rubís que combinaban con su velo esmeralda, sus zapatos eran del mismo color del vestido, pero con adornos negros.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver tal majestuosa prenda; su madre empezó a colaborarle, estaba emocionada y creía que más que su hijo, pues nunca se imaginó que encontraría el amor y tan perfecto.

Se veía hermoso y lentamente empezó a colocar los brazaletes, aretes, narigueras, collares, anillos y todos en el mejor oro posible. El maquillaje fue sencillo, quería mostrar el esfuerzo que hizo su esposo en casa trazo.

*w*

Levi estaba inquieto, jamás se imaginó en esa posición y menos con un hombre, pero no podía negar que ese mocoso llorón lo llenaba de una manera indescriptible.

Termino de acomodar su Dhoti* era blanco con adornos negros, la verdad no le importaba como se viera, la verdad quería ver a su prometido.

Había pagado para una celebración a gran escala, no solo porque era el hijo mayor de los mejores comerciantes de la India, sino porque quería mostrarle a esa partida de idiotas que ese joven ahora le pertenecía.

Convencer al padre para permitirle llevarlo a Francia fue difícil, pero al decirle que el administraría su nuevo negocio lo lleno de alegría.

Salió con orgullo de su habitación, en el primer piso vio a su jefe el Cejotas con su amante, a su loca amiga y su prometido. La mujer llamada Mikasa y a Jean.

\- Amigo te felicito, te deseo demasiada felicidad y prosperidad – afirmo Erwin con una sonrisa-

\- Gracias, él les va a agradar, es perfecto.

Todos los demás estaban impresionadas con la elegancia con la que hablaban, sonaba exótico para ellos.

Y el sonido de las campanas se hizo presente y su prometido hizo presencia, irradiaba felicidad, su sonrisa era deslumbrante, Hanji se sorprendió al ver la pequeña sonrisa de su amigo.

La ceremonia, fue hermosa, realizaron cada una de las danzas y aunque Levi parecía un palo, se esforzó en complacer a su nuevo compañero.

Salieron en elefante, las mujeres de la familia danzaban abriéndoles paso, la gente estaba sorprendida pues nunca se imaginaron que esa falla de los dioses podría ser bendecida por Ganesha.

Al llegar a la casa, un camino de pétalos de rosas iba directo a la habitación del castaño, se sentó en el sillón tipo egipcio, la música hacia presencia en la habitación, Eren cerró la puerta y se acercó a su esposo.

Empezó a mover sus manos y cuerpo con la música, su esposo le había contado que sus danzas eran sensuales y se expresaban con los movimientos de sus manos, verlo danzar para él, le estaba generando una necesidad de abrazarlo.

Cada movimiento combinado con esa sonrisa, lo hacían perder la cordura.

Tomo la mano de su esposo y lo coloco sobre la cama, empezó a besar la frente, retiro el velo y la joya que lo sostenía, repartió besos por sus mejillas, el mentón, tomo sus manos talladas por él y las beso con cariño, retiro los zapatos y besos cada uno de sus dedos, no retiraba la mirada del rostro del moreno, amaba verlo sonrojado y podía ver la excitación que nacía en el, después susurro –"Feliz cumpleaños mi amada flor de loto"-

Unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron y empezaron a besarlo, era dulce, tierno lleno de felicidad y esos labios carnosos sabían muy bien, el aroma a rosas estaba inundando sus sentidos; retiraba cada joya que adornaba a su esposo. Al terminar el beso Eren lo observo expectante.

\- Dilo de nuevo – pidió con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos –

\- Feliz cumpleaños, quiero que compartas este y muchos más a mi lado

Lo beso con pasión, algo que había dejado de sentir, solo ese castaño despertaba sus instintos, lo hacía sentir una llama de deseo.

No dudo en hacerle el amor, quería estar dentro de él, marcarlo de todas las formas posibles y así lo hizo.

Acariciaba con devoción ese cuerpo acaramelado, escuchaba los suspiros y jadeos de aquel que amaba, mientras sus labios estimulaban uno de esos botones rosas que adornaban el cuerpo con una de sus manos masturbaba la erección, le encantaba como se veía y con esos fluidos que salían del ano de su esposo, se dio cuenta que no debía estimular la entrada, pero la curiosidad lo mataba y sin pensarlo ingreso un dedo.

La espalda del castaño se curvo, demostrándole que sentía placer, estaba llegando a su límite.

\- ¡Ngh! Levi, por... por favor entra ya, te... necesito, estoy a punto de acabar y no quiero hacerlo solo.

Con ese pedido no dudo más, acomodo las piernas alrededor de su cintura, posiciono su pene en la entrada y sin aviso entro.

Un gemido se hizo presente, empezó a besarlo, pues temía que ese movimiento dañara a su amado, sin soltar los labios se decían cuanto se amaban, cuanto se necesitaban y esas caderas empezaron a buscar más fricción.

El azabache entendió que ya estaba acostumbrado a la intromisión en su interior y empezó las embestidas.

La sensación dentro de Eren, era increíble, se sentía maravilloso y ahí podía decir que estaba completo, que había encontrado ese algo que no tenía.

Verlo sonrojado y mordiéndose sus manos lo excitaba mas.

\- Déjame oírte, quiero guardar cada sonido en mi memoria – le dijo mientras retiraba su mano de la boca –

Y más gemidos por parte del castaño se hicieron presentes, le fascinaba, así que no se contuvo y empezó a dejar marcas de besos, de mordiscos en esa bella piel.

Eren sujeto su miembro y al compás de los movimientos de Levi, empezó a masajearlo, la mente de ambos estaba en blanco y sin pensarlo ambos se vinieron.

Estaban satisfechos, felices, todo había sido perfecto, los besos de Levi se volvieron suaves y eso hacia sonreír mas a Eren.

\- Te tengo un regalo.

\- ¿Otro? Pero si me has dado tantos

\- No importa, quiero verte sonreír siempre – Eren lo beso y con sonrisas le afirmo –

\- Si tu estas a mi lado siempre sonreiré. Ahora, dime que es.

Se acercó a la mesita que estaba a su lado, de ahí saco un sobre y se lo entrego.

El castaño abrió con emoción y ahí los vio, dos pasajes a Paris, un par de llaves y fotos de su nueva casa.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer y abrazo a Levi con fuerza, empezó a dejar besos en esa piel blanca y acariciaba su espalda.

\- Gracias, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- Que cumplas muchos más.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno notas rápidas:
> 
> *Flor de loto: es una flor que nace desde el fondo del estanque y al nacer tiene diferentes colores, significa que uno puede florecer de manera hermosa hasta en la adversidad.
> 
> *Bindi: son las joyas que se colocan en la frente, este denota tu estrato social y también dependiendo de la posición en la frente quiere decir si estas soltera o no, generalmente son rojas porque hacen referencia a la sangre que se está uniendo.
> 
> *Sari: son los vestidos que usan las mujeres, pueden ser de algodón o seda y pues si es en seda quiere decir que tu familia es de una muy buena posición.
> 
> *Ganesha: es el dios con cabeza de elefante. Es el dios que elimina los obstáculos. Por eso se le reza cuando se emprende una nueva tarea.
> 
> *Siva: Personifica los ciclos de nacimiento, vida, muerte y renacimiento. Siva tiene un tercer ojo en la frente.
> 
> *Rio Ganges: ahí los hindú van a purificarse, pero también en momentos de desesperación, suelen suicidarse ahí, para que así cuando tengan la posibilidad de reencarnar, no sea en un insecto.
> 
> *Mehni: son los "tatuajes" que se hacen en las manos, cara y pies en el momento de la boda.
> 
> *Henna: es una sustancia que al momento de colocarla en la piel y salir al sol se adhiere y queda como símbolo de unión matrimonial
> 
> *Dohti: es el traje para los hombres.
> 
> Ame las ama, espero les guste.


End file.
